nobilisfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sulfuron and Brimstone
Scene I - Intermission Deep within the depths of Blackrock Mountains, on the realm of the Dark Iron Dwarves, more exactly inside the Grim Guzzler pub, two shadowy figures were sat in the lower balcony of the building. Dark skinend dwarves danced arround and sang songs, while getting wasted with spirits and similar drinks. The pair in question, two blood elves to be more exact, were being attended by the succubi barmaid. Mistress Nagmara: Is there anything else I can bring you sweeties? *she winked* Sophisticated Elf: No, just the drinks. *he handed a handful of silver coins* Keep the change. Hooded Elf: Thalassian Damn, that dragon sure was hard to kill. And those freakin' orcs weren't helping! Sophisticated Elf: Thalassian I still can't believe we got through that ordeal alive! But atleast the bastard is dead... Although all we got from him was his head. *pointing to a bloody sack sitting on the table* Hooded Elf: *takes a sip from his drink* Thalassian An felo'or, gah, my togue! Hot, hot! Sophisticated Elf: Thalassian How can you even drink that stuff? Not only it's bubbling, but it's actually burrowing a hole in our table... *he sighed* Hooded Elf: Thalassian Shut up Carasar. Carasar Lightstorm: Thalassian Belore dela'no... Anyways, do you have any idea what we should do next? Maybe a trip to Zangarmash? I heard they needed someone to help them out with a mushroom infestation- Hooded Elf: Thalassian Nah, I have a better idea. *he reached for his tunic and took out a blue pouch* Carasar: Thalassian Hmm... I'm listening. The hooded elf grinned. He unstringed the pouch and turned it over, and its contents fell on to the table. A crimson-glowing glass bead, rolled down the table and just before it tipped over the edge, Carasar picked it up. Carasar: Thalassian What sort of trinket is this, Desild? *holding it in front of his eyes* It has a strange glow into it. Almost as if it was... Desild Frostmaim: Thalassian That my friend, is an Eye of Sulfuras. Don't ask me where I got it... Carasar: Thalassian Well, it seems expensive. What does it do? Desild: *takes out a scroll from his tunic and unrolls in on the table* Anu'ri. It was a detailed blacksmithing blueprint. A hammer blueprint to be exact, and in the top corner beared the symbol of the Twilight Hammer Cult. Full of runic lines and inscriptions, the hammer seemed a bit too intricate, even for blacksmithing standards. But maybe the most intringuing feature was the small compartiment located in the base of the hammer's head, pictured in one of the many sheets of the blueprint. Desild: Thalassian Suposedly, if I could get my hands on this hammer, and place the Eye here, the resulting weapon would be more powerful than what words can describe. The power of a thousand suns would course through my veins and incenerate my foes! Or so it says here in the first page... *he shruged* Carasar: Thalassian If this is even plausible, which I don't believe it is, where the heck did you got those blueprints? Desild: Thalassian That dwarf over there traded them for a strange metal I found on the mountains a few days ago. *he pointed to the upper balcony* Carasar: Thalassian I think you were conned... But then again, the plans look legit. *he looked at the Eye of Sulfuras he was still holding* What sort of materials do you need to make a hammer like this one? Desild: Thalassian Elementium for the hammer head, or whatever the stuff is called, dark iron for the handle, a couple of crystals for the spikes and molten lava to heat the metals. Elementium is made from Arcanite, so we will need that too. This is going to be expensive... Hey, can you borrow me- Carasar: Keep dreaming! No chance in hell I'm paying for your hammer... Desild: Thalassian Scrooge... Give me that! *he quickly snatched the Eye and placed inside its pouch* Carasar: Thalassian Right... Let's start with the simpler materials. Where can we get Arcanite? Desild: Thalassian It's some sort of thorium alloy. Alchemists found out a way to fuse pure arcane energies from crystals into the metal. I think those crystals are found in large quantities in Silithus, if I recall correctly. Carasar: Thalassian Silithus?! isn't that in Kalimdor? That's just great... *he sighed* Desild: Thalassian Why are you complaining?! The bounty for that head is in Orgrimmar, so... They looked at each other expectantly. Desild: Thalassian So... I'll be seeing you in Undercity! Shorel'aran, Carasar. Desild stood up from his and walked towards the doorway, and with a flick of his fingers, a large smokey portal thorned open, and he stepped through, disappearing inside it. Carasar: I hate it when he does that... End of Scene I